


Stolen Chances

by MistWrites (MistbornHero)



Category: Leverage, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistWrites
Summary: Parker gets Snart injured, his team blotches up a job. As an apology she brings him up to the roof and gets him out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stolen Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016, and I've been going through things trying to figure out if there's anything postable, and I think this kinda is?  
> There's not much actual content to this, but it's not horrible, ok?
> 
> It was meant to be a series of one-shots featuring meetings between people who are acclaimed as great thieves, but I started Parker & Ezekiel Jones from the librarians and got about 100 words in before I just stopped?

There are countless art museums around the world, displaying breathtaking paintings, presenting stunning sculptures, showing priceless jewels. Scattered around large cities you can find anything from the official city museums to private galleries and less than legal exhibitions. 

There are 365 days a year in which any one of these can be visited, er, broken into. Each museum has its own set of days where security is the lowest, and that can be found fairly easily. 

Looking at those odds, Snart would think that picking a day to steal a historic necklace wouldn’t guarantee a run in with another thief. At least they weren’t after the same object, because that would have been awful luck. 

The girl couldn’t be older than twenty years old, yet she had dropped down behind him without making a sound. She had even managed to pull the painting off it’s canvas silently, something he was quite impressed by. She’d have probably gotten away without him noticing, but his crew messed up the count. Now they’d have no time to leave without a chance of being caught. _Damn it_ , he knew he shouldn’t have trusted them with those simple menial tasks. 

When turning around to complain about Snart’s anger his crew mate jumped back, bringing his gun up and pointing at their general direction. 

“You _idiot_ , why are you pointing that thing at me?” Snart growled, they really didn’t have time for that. Anyone getting shot, or even the gun being fired would make things worse if they did get caught. “Get on with your job.” 

“There’s someone behind you,” he said, shaking. Then the idiot shot in his before Snart could even start to turn. It was not even a good shot. Instead of landing anywhere near him it hit a sculpture that stood tall at his side. It’s balance was, of course, disrupted and the thing came down right towards him. 

Before he could even think to move he felt two hands pushing him forward, he stumbled with the flow and managed to clear the disaster zone and not be crushed. He saw her then, a blonde girl who was definitely younger than his sister. She looked spooked. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Her eyes were fleeting between his arm, his crew and her score. “It hit your arm.” He could hear his crew running out, finally listening to what he had been saying. They were too late, of course. The cops would get to their exit point before they did. 

He looked down, the fabric had been scrapped, but no blood was coming out. The cops would find no DNA- the cops. “We have to get out,” he grunted urgently, mentally running through his alternative exits to find the best one. She frowned. “The response time, if we’re not quick-” 

She’s nodding before he has even finished speaking. The girl pulls him up and he is surprised by the strength she shows. “The harness is not balanced for the extra weight, try not to move.” 

He does his best to stay still. Since the police would be busy arresting his previous crew it could buy them time to get away. Wherever her escape route was it clearly wasn’t the one he had found, or chosen for himself. But then, she had planned for a one person job to get one object. He had planned for five people to get most pieces out. 

Soon she pulled him into an air vent. He ran through the schematics of the building in his head as he followed her. She was taking him farther and farther up. Once on the roof he saw her equipment on the corner, she got to work pretty quickly. She explained her plan efficiently, her face lighting up as she described how they’d be jumping down from the top of one of the buildings. He was hesitant, until they reached her spot and saw that there really were no traces of police cars there. 

They waited until they were sure they were clear before finally speaking. She had taken him to a warehouse that looked oddly lived-in. There was nothing in most of the space, but he could see something that looked like a room in the middle. She threw her painting to the ground with a frustrated growl, he arched a questioning eyebrow. 

“Archie is going to kill me,” she finally said. “I swore there’d be no problems.” 

“I don’t think you caused any problems,” he drawled. Other than taking him to her home, really. “That was my useless team.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me in tumblr [@mistbornhero](https://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/)  
> Would you consider adding a [Transformative Work Statement](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement) or your contact info to your AO3 profile?


End file.
